


Welcome (Back) To Prison

by Steph_Schell



Series: OITNB AU [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Crimes & Criminals, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Orange is the New Black References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan doesn't care that she's still in prison.  At least this isn't Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome (Back) To Prison

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt "You look so good in that uniform"

"You look good so good in that uniform."

Nora turned with a squeal and hugged the woman behind her. "Duncan Page," she laughed. "Girl, I thought you were up in max."

Before Duncan could answer her, a yell interrupted her. "Inmates!"

The two quickly backed off each other. Duncan shot the guard a dirty look as he walked by them. When she turned back to the Latina, she was smiling. "I was supposed to be," she said. "But I cut a deal and they dropped me back down here for another two years. Not ideal but at least I'm among friends."

"You look so pale, Duncan. Didn't you get any sun in max?"

"Me, sun? Oh god no." Duncan jerked her head for Nora to follow her to the chow line. "They kept me pretty damn locked up while I was there. It's max girl, they only let you out one hour a day. And even then, they watched me like a hawk."

"Gee, I can't imagine why," Nora snickered. She nodded to the cooks as they heaped prepackaged food on a tray for the prisoners. "You are a dangerous gang leader after all."

"I am not dangerous," Duncan declared. She made a kissy face at the mousy girl handing a tray. "Do you think I'm dangerous?"

The girl blushed and mumbled something with her head down. "Stop that," Nora admonished. "She's new and you're scaring her."

"Scaring newbies is half the fun," Duncan informed her. "Someone has to make sure they go straight."

"They're in prison; I think it's safe to say they plan on going straight."

"You and I never would," Duncan smiled.

Nora rolled her eyes as they sat and began to eat hurriedly. There was only so much time for meals. "You might be a career criminal, but some of us just stumbled into this life."

Duncan chuckled as she began to hum "Cell Block Tango". "You still with him anyway?"

"Of course I am," Nora replied. "He's gorgeous. And how many guys will stay with you after you threaten them with a knife?"

"I can't believe he stayed," Duncan said honestly. "I mean, you threatened to cut his dick off."

"I did cut his dick off. And it's not that big a deal. The paramedics reattached it. Besides, he shouldn't' have been going after his damn sister in law. It's his own fault, really. And he ran into my knife."

"He ran into your knife five times,' Duncan chuckled. "Alright, if that's how you say it is, that's how it is."

"What about your thing?"

"What, Monroe? Yeah, that's not happening. He crashed my car, ended up back in jail and went back to baby mama. I can sure pick em, can't I?"

"Poor thing," Nora snorted. "You'll find someone new soon and forget all about him. Or he'll drop baby mama and you'll be back together. That's how it works with you two."

"What does he even see in that woman?"

"Are you honestly asking what a man obsessed with family sees in the mother of his child?"

Duncan paused. "Yeah, you've got a point. That was a stupid question. Still irks me though."

"Yeah, yeah. How long before you're back in khaki like the rest of us?"

"Not long I think. They know me here. And they like to keep me happy."

Nora shook her head as an end was called to lunch. "You back in laundry again?'

"Don't know but I hope. You know how much I love those washing machines."

"See you in the yard," Nora winked.


End file.
